A ninja's vacataion
by angelbabie24
Summary: Sasuke's back,he's owns a mountain house,and they have a time off from training.What will they do?Lets just say theres partys,humor,and romance.No lemons.little bit of cussing.R&Rdont read total screw up!
1. Chapter 1

**author notes.**

_thinking_

talking

* * *

She walked through the streets,letting the leaves and petals off the tree's dance around her,in the breeze.'_what can i do this fall?_'.She thought to herself.She was snapped out of her thoughts,when her best (male) friend came running up to her. 

"Heyy,sakura-chan",said konaha's loud mouth.

"hello Naruto"

"watcha doin?"

"thinking of what we can do this fall,i wanna go on vacation.I need a break and so do you and the others."

"ohh thats sounds realllly fun!"

"i Just don't have any Ideas"

"oh,well dosen't Teme,have a house in the mountains?."

"yeah,but he wouldn't let us use it.And plus he just got back from that homo sanke."

"I'm sure he'll lets us.No one can escape me charm.",he said posing.

Sakura sweat dropped."haha,yeah right naruto."

He stuck her tounge out at her.

"well lets go ask him,sakura-chaaaan"

"what if were not allowed.what if Tusande-sama,needs me at the hospital."

"sakura,there are tooons of medic nin. and she lets you do what ever you want.She treats you like a daughter.and dosent throw you through walls like she dose me!",stated naruto yelling the last part.

"yeah i guess she'll let me have a little vactaion.But weren't not even sure if sasuke will lets us."

"sakura,dont be a worry wart.lets just go ask him"She didn't have much time to reply,since he was alrady pulling her towards the Uchiha compound.

* * *

**KNOCK KNOCK**silence**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**silence**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK **silence 

"mabe he's not home naruto."

"he's home.He's just being stubborn.watch this"

**SLAM!**

"WHAT THE HELL NARUTO?!",screamed sasuke walking out of the kitchen

"well you didn't answer and the door was locked,so i let myself in",he said sheepishly.Sakura slapped her forehead.

_'o yeah,he's gonna let us use his mountain house now.'_  
---End chapter one-----

**whatcha think? I know its not that good,but hey its mii first time give me a break.**

**tell me what you think,but take it easy on me.**

**By the way,if you want anything added into the story just let me know,[i'm not allowed to have lemons yet rolls eyes**

**its mii moms fault . **

**thanks 4 reading **

**bii  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**author notes.**

_thinking_

_talking_

* * *

"what do you guys want?",asked sasuke,picking up pieces of wood,whitch once use to be his front doo"well me and sakura-chan were walking,she said we should go on a vacation,including you guys!and well any way the mountains are pretty right now with all the colorful leaves and junk,but we dont own a mountain house,or know where to rent one But yooooooou dooo!!!So what do ya say,can we use your mountain house for a vacation",said naruto all in one breath. 

'...uh...no",said sasuke blankly

"What whyyyyy !?",whined naruto

"cause,i dont want every one up there."

"but sasuke,it would be soooo fun!"

"naruto i said no"

"your no fun"

_'oh no! naruto's not gonna lose the house! i better cut in'_

"sasuke-kun.Can we please use the house,your coming of course.And i promise i'll keep it clean.Please sasuke-kun",sakura said sweetly giving him puppydog eyes.

'_ahh,not the puppy dog eyes! I cant say no to them,danm you sakura_'

'_no body can take my puppy dog eye's.i gottcha now uchiha_'

"Fine"

"awll thank you sasuke!",shreiked sakura hugging him.

'aww thanks sasuke!",said naruto also hugging him

"Get off me DOBE!"

"hmph"

"hehe",sakura giggled.

"we'll leave tomorrow!Thanks again sasuke your the best,come on sakura we gotta go make phone calls and pack.!DATTABOY".scremed naruto taking off with sakura.

"by sasuke-kun",said sakura as she was dragged away.

"stupid dobe break my door,now i gotta get a new one.Danm sakura with them danm beautiful eyes, wait what am i thinking! danm it all!",sasuke mumbled to himself,as he went to buy a front door.

* * *

"naruto slow down,your hurting my rist!"

"sorry sakura-chan."

"come on we gotta get home.**(a.n/naruto and sakura live together.they're not going out they're just freinds.)**

"relax naruto.I can start making phone call right now,i have my cell.",said sakura pulling out a pink cell phone with little white flowers on the cornor.

"who you gonna call first?"

"shhh!"

"hey hinata-chan"

"ohh is that hinata!?oh oh tell her i said hi!"

"yeah well me and the gang are going on vacation up at sasuke's mountain house,and we were wondering if you wanna come."

"sakura tell her i said hi,come on tell her tell her!"

"uh-huh,ok thats great,we'll pick you up."

**SLAM  
**

"naruto you baka!Dont do that while I'm on the phone."

"oww,sakura-chan cant you just tell me instead of punching me into the ground."

"no.Now i'm gonna call the others no talking."

* * *

**another chapter done.**

**i know thier short an all,but oh well i'll try and make them longer .**

**R&R**

**bii **


	3. Chapter 3

**author notes**

_thinking _

talking

* * *

**"alright see you then,bye"**,sakura said hanging up her phone.

"what they say,sakura -chan",asked naruto plopping down on there soft tan couch with a cup of ramen in his hands.

"temari and kankuro said they'll come and dragg gaara along too.",said sakura plopping on the couch next to him and turning on the plazma t.v hung on the baby blue wall.

"so thatsslurp everyslurp one right?",asked naruto slurrping ramen.

"yupp...(silence..Other then slurpping)  
Naruto i cant believe i'm saying this but this vacation was actually a good idea,i would of never took the chance of asking sasuke."

"thanks sakura-chan...HEY WAIT A SEC."

"good night naruto.",said sakura already walking down the hall and looking over her shoulder at the angrey blonde.

"YOU CANT JUST CALL ME STUPID AND GO TO BED !"Slam went sakuras door,"But i guess u just did",he mumbled to himself plopping back on the couch.

* * *

**sakura's room.**

She walked into her room with pink walls wooden floors.A white desk,broro((bad speller )) head board and end table,with a picture of team seven on it next to the her pink and white lamp,and hello kitty alarm clock.And plopped down on her bed,with a lighter pink conferter with little roses on it.

_' i should probley pack now so i wont be in a rush in the morning...but what should i bring(other then clothes)?'_she thought to herself.

_' ok since there are no missions or fighting i'll bring regular clothes instead of the ones i wear all the time'_

so she picked out a couple of baby tee's(in diffrent colors)and tee shirts and jeans and diffrent color sweater.

'_i'll bring 2 pair of training clothes just in case.Ok i'm gonna bring a few c.d's(a few meaning 40 dozen),umm SAKE!!!we can have a party one night'_she thought to herself snickering aloud._'i need my under wear and bra's. my tooth brush,shampoo conditioner,blow dryer,brush, tooth paste..makeup..my cell phone,ipod,laptop,medican and bandaids__ and herbs,blankets,oh and food!but i'll get that in the morning so it stays cool through the night.'_After 2 hoursof packing she put the 17 bags to the side and put some shorts and a old tee shirt on and went to bed.

* * *

**With naruto.**

_' man it's getting late.I have to get up early so i should turn in soon.'_thought naruto walking into his room with blue walls brown furniture an orange conferter and wooden floors._' maybe i should pack now so i dont have to get up earlyier then needed...ok i will!'_he screamed in his head(he acts like he made a life changing choice)_'I'll bring a few pairs of my regular clothes,some tee shirts jeans and uhhhh ramen!!! o and boxers and Ramennn and a tooth brush and ramenn! and myy favorite blanket with ramen on it and a razor to shave in the morniong and ramen...hair gel,ramen,dvd's.i wonder if there is a movie about ramen,my cell phone my orange ipod and my orange laptop and ramennnn.That should be enough,_'he thought getting his black p.j's on and going to bed.'_i hope i brought enough ramen._'were he's last thoughts before we feel into a deep sleep.

* * *

**ok people i just wanted to apolgize for my sucky writing,i made soo many spelling mistakes but i dont feel like fixing them.  
actually i dont even kno how.hehehe A few people e-mailed me and told me how bad it was and i am really really sorry,but i've been really busy with skool and all my chores that i write this really fast and post this on the 1st shot.The only reason i even kept writing the story is because i got one good comment.So i wanted to apoligize again.I'll try to make it better as the chapter's go on.**

**r&r please.**

**-a begging author((who couldn't guess that?))**


	4. Chapter 4

**author notes  
**

_thinking_

talking

* * *

"NARUTO! COME ON WE HAVE TO GO,GET UP!",screamed the pink haired girl from the kitchen ,as she packed the food into a cooler.Wearing tight jeans that flair at the bottom,with leather boots with a heel and a light pink baby tee and a (tight)Black and hot pink sweat shirt on and her red had band where is always is. 

"yeah,yeah...Ima comin",said a low tired voice from narutos room.

"I HAVE RAME...",before she could finish the sentence naruto was already sitting at the table dressed in his regular jumpsuit with chopsticks in each hand.

"ok wheres the ramen",asked naruto looking franticly around.

"in the cooloer"

"but you just said you had ramen."

"i do.In the cooler."

"why you little..."he mumbeled

"i love you too naruto"she cooed sacasticly"now come on we have to pick up sasuke"

"yeah yeah",He said going into the bathroom."

"I'll be out front",she said grabbing all 17 of her bags and narutos one suitcase,Using her inhuman strength.

------8 min's later

"take you long enough?'

"sorry...Now let me carry something"

"ok here",she said chucking the huge cooler at him.

"AHHHHHHH **-slam-"**Scremed naruto as he fell to the ground with the cooler ontop of him making him unable to move and in extrem pain."thanks",he mumbled out of the crater he was sunken in from the cooler.

* * *

**at sasuke's**

knock..knock

"sakura,he won't pay attenion to that."

"naruto,just let me do it!If you break another door,he won't let us use the mountain house."

"whatever",he mumbled as she countined to lightly knonk on the (new) oak front door.

"coming",said a low voice from the other side.

"see,he can hear.He just dosent answer for you",she said smugly

"grr,stupid teme",he mumbled yet again.

"hn",said sasuke as he opened the door with a back pack slug over his shoulder.

He looked sakura up and down,shocked to see her in clothes other then the ones she always wears.He admired her beauty for a while,with the way her curves were shone in the tight offet and the way her hair framed her face,and the light of the new morning sun reflects off her creamy skined face making her eye's glisten,she looked like an angel.He coudlnt help but stare in awe.

"Hello sasuke.Anyone home?!",asked naruto waving his hand in his face.

"get your hand out of my face dobe"

"dont be mean teme,Just because your not a morning person like me"

"naruto,you just rolled out of bed before we came here",she said bursting his bubble.

"thanks sakura",he said sarcasticly.

"lets go."said sasuke walking away.

Sakura and naruto followed him down the dirt path to the gates of konaha where the other's should be waiting for them.

* * *

**At the gate**

'hey bill board brow!",screamed the female loud blonde.

"hey ino-pig",sakura said coming up to her and dropping the 18 bags she carried.

"how are we gonna get there?",asked kiba stroking his over sized pup.

"tusnade-sama said she has a ride for us.It should be here soon."

"it better be.I'm tired.",replied shikamaru

"Your such a lazy-ass",replied Ino smirking then her mouth dropped.

" oh my god!",replied tenten pointing at a huge car.

"what?",asked neji turning around to wear she was looking.Also making his mouth drop when the picture in front of him registured.

"its a hummer.",replied sai not getting the big deal.

"sai its a **huge** hummer",said naruto

And indeed it was.It was a hummer a black hummer it was twice the size of a normal one,it was more like a hummer/limo(they do have them)There seats were all around the side's and seated 20 including the driver and passenger.And it was even more intresting because they dont use car's in the village because there village having car's would give noise and pollution witch would give away the location of the village.

"i'll drive.",said Shino dryly yet getting into the front seat.((oh yeah there all 17 and 18 in this so they can drive and stuff))

"Shot-munch-Gun",said Chouji getting in the passenger seat.

And on that note they each piled in the car after putting the lugage in the trunk.The seating arangments were Kiba,hinata,naruto,sasuke,sakura,ino,shikamaru,temari,Gaara,kankuro,tenten,Neji and Lee.Akamaru sat in the middle of the ground.Then after they all; got situated they began to drive away.

* * *

**ok another chapter done.I might not update tomorrow but dont worry it wont be a long wait )**

**By the way i restarted the story because i put to many extra chapters ,but i didn't fix the the mostakes tho.**

**Alright well r&r.**

**-angelbabie24**


	5. Chapter 5

**author notes.**

_thinking_

talking

* * *

Through out the car thier were conversation's,giggleing and snoring.(cough-shikamaru-cough) 

"hey shino!",shouted tenten

"..."

"shiiinooo"

"..."

"damnit shino answer!"

"what tenten?"

"put the radio on"

"no"

"why?"

"cause i dont want to"

'_grrr,damn shino.'_"Be that way",said tenten unbuckeling and crawling to the front of the car.

"what are you doing,tenten?"

"Nuthin',she said clicking the radio button having rock start up.

click

"shino what the hell?"

"i'm driving i choose what gose."

"you suck",mumbled tenten crawling back over to her seat.

"i its o.ok t tenten-chan you have an ip-

"STOP THE CAR!" Screamed Sakura cutting hinata off .

SCREECHHHHHHHHHH the car came to a STOP.

"what wrong sakura-chan!!?",asked naruto worriedly

Sakura didn't answer she just got out off her seat belt and jumped out of the car.

Sakura !?",screamed ino sitting up more.

"what is she doing?",asked kiba

"go check hinata-chan",said naruto shoving her a bit.

"ww..what,..wwhyy?",asked hinata with a light blush

"i'm scared"

every one sweat dropped

"dobe"

"ok guys I'm back...go shino",said sakura sitting down with a blanket in her hands.

The car didn't move,every one just stared at her.

"what?",she asked with a sweat dropp

"why did you make us stop?",asked kiba

"i had to save this",she said unwrapping the blanket showing a little white kitten,with gray paws and a brown mark by her ear that looks just like a little flower.

All the girls went in awe,and akamaru sniffed.

"awwwlll,sakura-chan that is so cutttte,and youthful",said lee

"I seen her on the side of the rode slowly moving,i knew she was hurt and so I saved her.",she said petting the shaking kitten with a green hand full of healing chakara.

"are you gonna keep her?",asked tenten petting her

"plan on it.She dosent have any tags and Naruto you don't mind do you?"

"nahh she's a cutey",he said smiling

"wh..aat..aare you gonna name hhere,sakura-chan?",asked hinata

"well i think we look alike and see this mark by her ear,it looks like a flower and sakura is a type of blossom tree so i think i'm gonna call her blossom",she said smiling and scratching her new friend.

All the girls (and lee) awed.

Shino started up the car again and they were back on the rode.

'hey sasuke what do you think about my new kitten"

"its a cat",he said boardly,eyes closed

"your so unyouthful,sasuke-kun", lee cut in

"hn"

"akamaru likes blossom alot.Look he's cleaning her."said Temari"thats so cute"

"so a cat is a kitten when its a baby?",asked sai just finding this out from kiba.

They all sweat dropped.

"correct sai,good job",praised Ino sarcasticly.

"yawn I'm tired",said sakura not caringly placing her head on the side of sasuke's arm.

Sasuke looked down at her with an emotional face,but didn't say anything and just stared.

* * *

They all been driving for about 4 hours and it's an 8 hour drive from konaha,so eventually just about every fell asleep except sasuke,sai,gaara,shino(cuz he's driving) and suprisingly naruto was still awake,but just barley.

* * *

**Ok another chapter done.**

**I think I'm getting a little better at it because i think i made'less' mistakes,well any way R&R**

**be easy on me please,and they'll finally get to the mountains in the next chapter **


	6. Chapter 6

**this is and author note.**

**Ok people i kno this story stinks so i'm gonna put it on hold for a long while,i might make a few other stories but i dont kno,because i'm totally a suckie writer .If anyone wants me to restart this story,or anything just send me a message.**

**BIII 3 **


End file.
